


The Neighbor Part 6

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Emily and Kili go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lady and the Tramp references

_Note: A lot of references to the Disney film Lady and the Tramp_

   “Tauriel, what do you think of this dress? Too flashy?”

   “Yea that’s a little flashy. Leave some of the imagination to him.”

Emily was getting ready to go on her first date with Kili. She was a little nervous about it because she had just broken up with a guy, and she didn’t want to botch this up simply because her emotions were still stirred. She was trying on dress after dress, suit after suit, and none of the outfits were working. While she was searching, she came across a box full of clothes she never put away when she first moved into the apartment. She pulled out a beautiful white lace dress that reminded her of the 1950s.

   “What about this one? I have some ballet flats that would go perfect with this.”

Tauriel smiled. “He will love that. Oh, and one other trick to pull him in; this was something I used to do when Kili and I dated; dab on a red lip color.”

Emily giggled and finished getting dressed, and pulled the curlers out of her hair. While she was brushing some stray hairs away, Kili came knocking on the door.

   “Are you ready to go Emily? I’ve made a reservation for us. Hurry before it gets crowded.”

   “Yep, I’m ready to go.”

Kili admired the way she looked. “Oh I absolutely love that dress on you, and those red lips. Did a little birdie tell you about my secret weakness for red lips?”

   “Maybe she did.”

She turned and winked at Tauriel, and went on her way with Kili.

   Rizzoli’s Italian was already beginning to get crowded, but it didn’t take long for the waiter to pull up their reservation and soon they were at their table.

The restaurant itself had a very romantic atmosphere. She could have sworn the table reminded her of the one from Lady and the Tramp. She also found it rather amusing that Kili had ordered a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs so they could both share. She half-expected a middle-aged man to come running out with an accordion to sing “Bella Notte”.

While they were waiting on their food, Kili struck up a conversation.

   “So, Emily, how’s college treating you? Enjoying your classes?”

   “Kind of boring actually. Music and history are really the only classes I enjoy taking.”

Kili smiled sympathetically. “I understand. By the way, Fili says you did remarkably well on your history exam. Professor Fundin is equally impressed. I like bookworms.”

   “I suppose when you pay a fortune to get into college, and when you grow up around bookworms, it kind of rubs off on you at some point.”

   “Very good point. My uncle is very fussy when it comes to education.”

   “Speaking of your uncle, how is he doing?”

   “I haven’t received any letters since before Christmas so I am to assume he’s alright.”

The giant plate of spaghetti finally arrived and it smelled so good. Emily was ready to dig right in. She took her fork, jammed it into a meatball, and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. Kili sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. He had never seen such a thing.

   “Are you hungry or something?”

She said, with her mouth full, “Very hungry. This is soo good.”

Kili smirked. “Emily, dear, you have…sauce all over your mouth.”

She blushed and wiped it away silently, secretly hoping she didn’t embarrass herself in front of someone who was supposed to be proper and polite.

About five minutes into eating, Kili belched rather loudly. “Oh my word. Excuse me. I’m so sorry.”

Emily laughed and said, “Don’t worry. I like bad boys.”

They ate until the last meatball was laying there on the plate. Kili pushed it towards Emily with his fork and told her to finish the rest of it. She couldn’t help but continue to think of Lady and the Tramp.

   After dinner, they took a walk down to the park. It was a beautiful, crisp, clear night. The moon reflected off of the nearby pond and shone brightly on the park grounds. They found a bench under a set of trees and Emily found herself settled in his arms.

   “Thank you for that lovely meal. It was nice to get out for once. By the way, what’s wrong with you?”

Kili said, “What do you mean, what’s wrong with me?”

   “You didn’t order pizza.”

   “Sometimes I like to change it up, especially for someone I love.”

   “Excuse me?”

Kili pulled her in closer. “I love you Emily. I loved you from the moment I met you.”

He held her face in his hands and went in for a small kiss.

   “That was pathetic Kili. Let me show you what a real kiss is like.”

   “Pathetic? What do you mean pathet…oof!”

He was interrupted as she pulled him in for a romantic kiss. It seemed as though it lasted for hours, and they were both disappointed when they had to pull away.

   “Emily, will you…will you be my girlfriend?”

   “I absolutely would.”


End file.
